Humanity
by Hypnocessity
Summary: To avoid losing his family once again, Yu will do anything. And he means anything when he says it. That includes risking his life multiple times over, stacked against all odds, one to one million. That also includes letting demons take over. He'd rather die than watch his family die again. Rated M for sexual content, and possible dark themes/torture. You have been fairly warned.


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I don't have a good excuse for my extremely long absence besides the obvious lack of inspiration to write. I'm not a very good writer, and I only ever write off of inspiration. This time, I'm inspired to write by my strong love for Yu x Harem.

 **FAIR WARNING: Slight **Yaoi. Harem, Out-Of-Character, AU.

 **Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comfort.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Length:** 5-15+ Chapters.

 **Pairings [MAIN to LEAST]:**

-Yu/Asuramaru  
-Yu/Shinoa  
-Yu/Mitsuba  
-Yu/Mikaela

* * *

 _I'd rather die than lose you._

His throat begging for a break as the boy charged in at ramming speeds, slicing through vampire after vampire only to be stopped by a noble.

" **CROWLEY!** " The boy screams, barely missing Crowley as he suddenly 'teleports' behind him and hits the nape of his neck with a horizontally flat hand. The green-eyed boy fell to the floor instantly after, and Crowley smiled lightly, opening and closing his hands, the stretch of the gloves easing the pain.

"I must say, you are a persistent one." The funny-haired vampire mused to himself, twisting his hand in various directions to reassure him that there were no minor injuries made.

Said vampire picked up a cotton-candy pink haired girl, giggling as she struggled in his intense grip. "Stop trying," Crowley said, "You'll only make me want to hurt you more."

The unconscious boy's fingers twitched, and Crowley immediately shifted his gaze to him, pushing himself away a few feet. Not to mention, nearly snapping the neck of the hostage gripped in his hand.

Crowley whistles, "Whooo~, the distortion in the atmosphere came from him? Ferid was right; this child is _too_ intriguing to _not_ fight."

* * *

 _So you're saying you'll love me?_

Yu's vision stirring, he slowly pushes himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes and wiping a 'morning tear' off of his lower eyelid. He suddenly noticed the familiar silhouette perfectly balanced atop the hilt of a blade.

"Asura...maru?"

"Nani, moron?" The demon said, looking up into the dark sky. The floor was an unforgiving tar black, and the sky was not too far off from the ground.

"What... is going on here?" Yu said, almost amazed at the color of his 'inner world'. A massive pain strikes him in his skull and he drops to his knees, clutching his knees, salty liquid forming on his eyelids.

"This is your fault. _Your_ fault." Asuramaru said, continuing to avoid looking at Yu and his sorry state. "What the hell do you mean MY FAULT? I was trying to save Shinoa, and I-"

"And you ended up on the brink of death." The demon cut him off with a drip of venom that silenced him, as if the demon cut his vocal chords. Mouth twitching in multiple directions desperately trying to form a sentence, he accepts defeat and stares at the floor below him.

"She told you to run, _baaaaka._ Always listen to your friends, ne?" Asuramaru said, hopping off the sword and gently landing on the gravel below. Walking towards Yu, the demon ended up next to him, kneeling down with him.

They stared into the sky in a bad kind of awe. Well, just Asuramaru, Yu was too busy holding back a screech of utter pain from the piercing feeling in his skull. Asuramaru looked at his sorry form and blushed a faint pink. It's not the right time to think about something like this, but Asuramaru thought that he looked cute in pain. The demon averted it's gaze, looking to the opposite direction of Yu,

 _love me?_

The demon shook its head, the pink showing a bit more. 'I'm actually an idiot. Why did I say something so obnoxiously stupid? To a _human_ , no less.'

"Ne, Asuramaru..." Yu said somberly, nudging the demon, making it jump almost enough for him to noticed.

"What you fool? Stupid idi-"

"Humans are greedy.. and that's exactly why I must save my friends, because we are useless greedy scum." He said, still looking to the ground. Asuramaru smirked, knowing full well what was about to go down here, and the demon already had its answer prepared for him.

"I know I keep asking so much of you, even though I said I'd love you. But please... pour as much power into me as you can, even if it means killing me!"

Now that Asuramaru thought about it... that was _definitely_ not what the demon expected to hear from Yu.

Silence ensued for at least a full minute, but for Yu, it felt as if an eon had gone by and his will had already shriveled up and died. All hope he had found for becoming stronger withered away into nothing but ash; a mere shell of what used to be. Just like him, empty, all alone.

"Yu... are you sure?" Asuramaru asked him, snapping him out of his dark, depressed thoughts. Yu stood up, holding the demon's hand and forcing it to stand up with him. He grabbed Asuramaru's shoulders and shook the demon vigorously.

"Anything! I'll do anything to save my friends! Even if that means entrusting you with myself! I know it's a bad idea, I know you can take me over, I know I can turn into a monster and get killed, I know I'll be at risk of losing all sense of rationality and turning into something unspeakable, **but even so!** " Yu rambled. Each phrase felt like a bullet of hope through Asuramaru, and the more the demon listened to his barking, the more it was willing to oblige. Why? What is so damn special about this boy, besides the fact that he's part monster? Why can't the demon just ignore him and let him die, so Asuramaru can take over his body? That's what the demon wants... right?

"Even so, I'll do _anything_ for my family! So please... please, Asuramaru, drink my blood!"

* * *

" **Siiiinners... sisisisisinners must di-di-die...** " Is what came out of something inhuman. It took in oxygen, in let out acid. The floor beneath the figure bent to its' will, and the air around it was so powerful that a normal human would feel their lungs shrivel up and fall into their body somewhere.

The figure swung its' sword, and the sheer force and speed created a crater that could fit at least four million gallons of water into. Crowley whistled, still seemingly laid-back, and laughed aloud.

"That sure is frightening! Are you even human..."

The figure came at Crowley so fast that he couldn't dodge, so he did the next best thing-block.

"..Yuichiro Hyakuya?"

The red and brown-haired vampire flew into a building, along with another two buildings next to each-other toppling onto Crowley.

Averting his gaze, he looked into the far distance and yelled.

" **STOP HIDING, SI-SI-SINNERS!** "

Two nobles appeared out of nowhere from behind Crowley, two that the Shinoa squad and Guren have yet to see. 'Maybe this is where we can start making the comeback we so desired.' Thought Guren as he stared at the over-powered, ominous figure with a smirk. Shinoa caught the smile, but barely, as her eyes began to roll back into her head.

She saw the black liquid dripping from the branching object that came out of Yu's right shoulder blade. She saw his eye, darker than black, and the other, its sclera an apple red. She noticed the empty look in his eyes, and her heart twitched, her body shuddered, as she took in this new information.

Are humans really this disgusting? What does Guren know about this?

Are humans... really using Yu?

 _Thanks for the concern, Shinoa._

 _We're family, right Shinoa? It's just what we do for each other._

The figure she stared at now...

 _Don't die... please, don't die._

...is it really...

 _I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family!_

...Yu?

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm super giddy so I'll work on the second chapter immediately after this one is posted, but I won't upload it for a few days until I go over it a few times for critical errors. Minor errors won't be such a big deal, unless I notice them. :P


End file.
